No Way, Jose!
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: When Emily suggests that Casey might like Derek, Casey denies it. Because, of course, she doesnt like Derek. Its Derek! But she starts questioning her feelings. I mean, she's supposed to hate him...right? .Finished.
1. Way Off Base

I've just got a lot of ideas for Life With Derek stories, so expect many more, even though I have, like three already out there in progress.

But hey, I like it, so I'm going to keep doing it! YAY!

Enjoy.

x―x

"Hey Emily. Klutzilla." Derek says, passing Casey and Emily in the hallway at school.

"Pssh. Whatever, Venturi." Casey says at Derek's back, since he didn't stop to say it, he said it, and then strolled right on. _Pssh. Whatever, Venturi?_ Casey thinks. _Come on, you could do better than that! I'll get him back at home._

Casey and Emily start walking together. "I think he likes you." Emily says to Casey.

Casey stops walking. "_Derek? Derek liking me?_ Okay, Em, you must be seriously diluted to have that thought even cross over your mind, let alone for you to speak it."

"I'm serious. I think he likes you. And, well...I think that somewhere...deep inside... you might... maybe... _just a little_-"

"Em, cut to the chase already, I'm getting old here."

"You might like him, too..."

"**What!?**" Casey said, loud enough to turn a few heads in her direction.

"Maybe you don't like him now. But, I just think that you hate him so much, and there's so much passion in that hatred...it just might develop into feeling something more. It's very plausible, and quite possible."

"Em, Em, Em. No offense here, but that's ridiculous! It's a good theory, I'll admit, but it's _Derek_. Yes, I hate with a lot of passion, but that's not going to become the passion that every other girl at this school has for him. And not only do I despise him, he's my _step-brother._"

"There's nothing wrong with that. You aren't related by blood, so I don't think it should count as anything." Emily said.

"It's not going to count as anything because nothing will never happen. I will never like Derek that way. Maybe if a miracle occurs, I may be able to hold a normal conversation with him without it turning into a brawl. But at this point, I can barely withstand having dinner with him."

"Okay, whatever you say..." Emily says before starting to walk again.

_Me like Derek. Ha. That's a concept. _Casey thought like this all day. _Derek's a pig. He burps, he farts, with no regard. He lies, he's vindictive, he's mean and manipulative. _Casey listed every single one of Derek's character flaws in her head. There were plenty.

But then, if she was so sure that Emily was completely off base with her theory, how come later, when she was at home, and for some reason he smiled at her, she forgot every single reason why she hated him so much?

x―x

Yeah, sorry it was short!

I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but there _will_ be another chapter.

REVEIW, please! Praise and criticism are welcome! D

I really hope you like it so far. Since, I thought of it and wrote it down in about 15 minutes.

Till next time,

-Tarryn


	2. Remembering The Room

Oki, here's chapter numero dos! Hope you enjoy very much. Enough to keep reading, and maybe some of my other LWD fics.

Again, enjoy!

x―x

Casey slipped up to her room after the whole 'Derek smiling at her' thing. She was confused, and wanted to be alone.

_Of course I hate him. _Casey thought as her mind slid back to what Emily had said earlier.

_I just think that you hate him so much... and there's so much passion in that hatred...it just might develop into feeling something more... _

Casey shook herself a little. _Damn it, Emily. Now I'm going to dwell on something that isn't anywhere near the truth, or even possible._

Casey's head was buzzing with things she had never thought of before. Derek liking her? Her liking Derek? It all seemed preposterous. All she and Derek did was fight.

Fight over the remote. Over who was right. What they should have for dinner. Who was better at something. Over nothing at all. Sometimes all they had to do was pass each other in the hall, or breath incorrectly around each other, and BAM! A feuding dispute has erupted in the living room.

_We've battle it out ever since the beginning._ Casey tells herself. _As soon as I got here, we fought. And it really got started with the whole room thing. _

And strangely enough, even though she remembered how she had been _so_ angry when she was shoved in a room with Lizzie, that shouldn't have even been called a room, it should have been called sleeping quarter speck, and Derek was selfish about his room, Casey couldn't help but smile at the whole memory.

There wasn't really even anything pleasant about the whole situation, except when she got her own room. Derek had been a jerk the whole way through.

And she hadn't even managed to fake out Derek into taking the basement. _He always seems to win. _Casey thought to herself.

_Gosh, I wanted to choke him so much! He was such an immature brat. Always thinking that everything was going to go his way. He thinks if he snaps his freaking fingers he'll have whatever he wants served to him on a gold platter._

Then Casey remembered something about the whole thing that she had completely forgotten.

She remembered how, after she got her mom and George's room, she looked around _her _room, _her_ own space, after everything that had happened with Derek, fighting with him, she sat on her bed and thought that Derek looked cute when he was angry. She had openly thought that _Derek_ looked _cute_.

_Oh, wow. _Casey thought, once she remembered this. _That isn't good_.

She had pushed the thought away so quickly after it had crossed her mind that she didn't have a chance to ponder why in the world it would even be in her head in the first place.

_It doesn't mean anything. It really doesn't. So what if I thought he was cute. I mean, he is kind of...attractive... wait, no. It doesn't matter ,but I still shouldn't think it!_

Casey threw herself onto her bed. After she had shoved her face into a pillow, she quietly mumbled to herself, _"What is going on here?"_

_Damn Emily._

_x―x_

Once again, short. Sorry! I hope you still liked it though. Unfortunately I think all my chapters on this one will be moderately short. But hey, it just gets to the point, eh? Keep reading peoples, and Ill's keep writing! Tee-hee. Another time, another chapter!

-Tarryn


	3. Falling Through A Memory

Okay, new chapter. I REALLY hope you like, despite it's size. Enjoy, good people!

Enjoy:)

x―x

Casey fell asleep on her bed while her mind raced. She woke up at 12:30 a.m.

_Thank God It's a Saturday. _Casey thought as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Stifling a yawn, she got up and waddled to her bedroom door. All that thinking caused her to wake up starving.

She opened her bedroom door and made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could. But when she turned on the kitchen light she jumped and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. Derek was already in the refrigerator, looking around. And he had scared the hell out of her.

"What's up with you?" Derek gave Casey a questioning look as she moved her hand from her mouth and placed it over her racing heart.

"I just didn't expect you to be up?" Casey said.

"So you thought about it? Aw, did you want me to be up?" Derek said in a seriousness that could only imply sarcasm.

Casey rolled her eyes, but she couldn't seem to will herself any closer to the fridge. Because he was near it. For some reason she was very conscious of everything, and she felt weird around him, now.

"Dude. Are-are you okay?" Derek asked. He stepped away from the refrigerator and closer to her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Casey said, taking a step back.

"Are you really sure?" He took another step closer, seeming to notice her distance.

"Really, rea-whoa!" Casey had taken another step back, but she didn't see that she was about to trip over the carpet threshold starting from the kitchen to the hall. She started to fall back, but Derek leaned out and caught her before she could fall all the way.

"You really are Klutzilla." Derek chuckled.

_Of course he's call me Klutzilla. God when will that die. _She didn't even think it would die. It had been going on for months. Months after the whole thing at school.

_I wonder why he'd try and get people to stop bothering me about it if he was only going to torture me with it continuously. _Still, Casey remembered how grateful she's been when he tried to help her.

_Even though I still maintain that it was his fault that I fell. Even though Sam may have been there._

_But at least he tried. A little. _

But Casey had thought about it before, she just didn't want to admit it, but Derek calling her Klutzilla didn't bother her anymore. When the disaster first started, it had, but not anymore. Actually, Casey kind of...liked it? Yeah, a little. Maybe it was because he had his own name for her, a recognition that showed he thought about her. At least in some way.

That's when Casey realized that she had been thinking, but Derek was still holding her. He was looking at her curiously, as if wondering why she hadn't moved away. And yet, he wasn't pushing her away, or letting go of her either.

She slowly looked up to meet his eyes. _Oh, God. This is not happening. Nope. Oh..his eyes are really nice... wait, no._

But Casey still looked. His eyes were nice. They looked softer than usual, but still were deep. Casey looked closely, and she thought if she could look a little longer she might uncover what it was in his eyes that seemed hidden. It was like there was another part of him hiding in his eyes, that he wouldn't show.

Casey's heart started to beat faster.

_This is REALLY not happening! Derek isn't supposed to make my heart beat faster. Or make me short of breath. Or want to look into his eyes, for a long time..._

That's when Derek let her go. He let go of her hand, moved his arm from where it had been behind her back, and stepped back casually as if it was nothing.

They both stood there for a moment, in silence. Still looking at each other. Each person's look was questioning and curious. Wondering what had just happened. Nothing _had _happened. But it was obvious to both of them, that it _felt_ like something.

"Good night, Casey." Derek said simply breaking the silence, before walking past her, turning off the kitchen light, and heading up the stairs, leaving Casey alone, completely in the dark.

Casey bit her lip, her heart still beating fast and hard in her chest.

She leaned against the counter and let herself slide against it to the floor.

She sat there, in the dark, her hand and waist tingling where Derek had caught her.

_Holy, shit. This cannot be good._

_x―x_

**I**'m actually kind of sorry. I seem completely incapable of making these chapters long! I tried, but it just didn't work. Looks like this story is destined for short, get to the point chapters. I hope everyone is okay with that, though I'll still try and work on they length. And I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love it if you reviewed, so please do!!!

-Tarryn


	4. Reversed Roles Inside A Headache

Okie, Chapter 4. Whoo! Haha, hope you like it.

Enjoy!

x―x

Casey got up surprisingly early for not being able to fall asleep until 1:30 that morning, after her kitchen encounter with Derek. Around 7:00.

On Saturday's she was usually the first person up, anyway. George and her mom tended to loll around until almost 10, counting on Casey to get anything the other kids needed done, if they also woke up before they did. But it was very rare that she ever needed to do anything.

Lizzie and Edwin, who were usually the next ones up had there own things to do, and could take care of it themselves. (Those things they had to do was mostly consisted of watching television, and playing outside.)

Marti was easy to help. Make her cereal, or toast, or whatever she wanted. Which was sometimes something crazy like frozen pink jelly on grape gram crackers, -whatever that is-,but Casey was usually able to talk Marti into wanting something much more normal and easy, like eggs.

And of course, she needn't worry about Derek since he was rarely seen before 11:30 on Saturdays.

That was probably one of the reasons that Casey was so surprised to find Derek already up, in the kitchen, actually making breakfast. _In the kitchen. Deja Vu. Bad._

Derek looked up to see Casey approaching the kitchen.

"Hey." Casey said hesitantly. "What are you doing up so early? Making...breakfast?"

"I dunno. I just got up early. Not on purpose. I needed something to do."

"This isn't something you would do, though." Casey said.

"Yeah, well I was hungry. Don't think I'm being nice and sharing or anything." Derek said humorously.

Casey chuckled softly, but it was only half real.

Derek could tell. He could tell she was uncomfortable, and didn't know what to do. Her muscles were all tensed up, and she kept a distance away from him, her eyes mostly downcast. Usually she was walking around like she couldn't be thrown, just to try and knock Derek off his high-horse, but this morning she looked confused and shy.

Derek continued to cook, and they were both silent.

All of a sudden Derek stopped.

"Casey, I wanted to-" he started, taking a large step toward Casey, so that they were close.

But whatever Derek was going to say, he didn't get the chance to finish.

Lizzie made her way down to the kitchen. Derek stepped back when he saw her.

"Morning." Lizzie said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." Derek said quickly. "I made breakfast. Dig in." he said, before starting toward the stairs.

"But I thought you said that-" Casey started, watching him curiously.

"Forget it. Just eat." Derek said before making it to the top floor landing, and out of sight.

"What's with him?" Lizzie asked, walking over to what Derek had made.

Casey was still looking at the stairs, even though he was no longer there.

"I have no idea." She said quietly.

Derek made his way up to his room.

_God, what was I thinking. He wondered, finding himself pacing around the room. What was I even going to say? " Casey I wanted to-" what?_

Derek plopped down on his bed, and bent forward, his hand over his face.

The beginning of a headache began to pound through his mind. He was stressed, and confused. And it was all Sam's fault.

"Dude." Sam had said abruptly a day earlier when they were playing Babe Raider at his house. "Do you like Casey?"

"What?" Derek laughed. "What would make you even think that?"

"I dunno... it's just... you're always making fun of her-"

"Duh. We can't stand each other. I do it to get under her skin."

"It's basic kindergarten psychology. You tease her, she acts like she hates you."

"You are certifiably insane." Derek said, picking up a soda a starting to drink from it.

"Hey, I'm not just talking about you. I think she has a thing for you, too."

Derek started to cough on the mouthful of soda. "You have to be joking." He said, once he was able to breath.

"I'm serious. Maybe you guys are one of the denial cases, that everyone wonders if they'll ever get a clue and hook up."

Derek paused, then said, "Whatever. You're just crazy."

"Whatever you say." Sam said, and then they went back to their game.

But what Sam had said got stuck in Derek's head. Spinning and weaving itself through everything he knew. _Casey like me? Me like Casey? It's not possible._ Derek thought, but something way in the back of his mind hinted, that it may not be as crazy as it was supposed to seem.

Later that day he had looked at her, and for no reason he smiled. He was kind of glad that she rushed upstairs quickly after, because he had been embarrassed once he realized what he had been doing.

And then the whole kitchen thing..._Gosh! _He thought. _This is so confusing!_ He didn't know why he hadn't let her go. He just didn't know... But he did know that this wasn't like him. He didn't get nervous or confused about a girl. Ever. Especially over his step-sister,

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. He thought over and over. He threw himself back onto his bed._

He sighed. "Then how come I think I do?" he whispered to himself.

x―x

Still short. SORRY! Gosh, I just don't know why I can't make it long. Well if the chapter aren't long, hopeful there will be many chapters. Wishful thinking. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll really love you if you do!

P.S I give credit to Lanakila91 for the idea of having Sam hint that Derek likes Casey. Thanks for the idea hun!

-Tarryn


	5. Changing Hearts With Hated Tears

Okay! I finally updated something!!!! YAY!!! Anyway, voila! Chapter 5!

Please enjoy!!!

x―x

After he knew that everyone had probably dispersed out to go do whatever they had planned for their Saturday, Derek made his way downstairs. He crept to the kitchen, finding it empty, and then made his way to the living room. Also empty.

He found it a little strange that no one seemed to be home, but it actually didn't bother him. For once, he just wanted to be in a calm, quiet place by himself to think. Or, really, try not to think. Thinking would probably just bring his headache back.

He kicked his feet up on the couch and just lied there, listening to the silence, hoping it could block out his thoughts. Loud noises always made him think more, for some reason. For him, only the silence was deafening, and it blocked out anything he didn't want to ponder over, or process through his head over and over.

But for some reason, the thought of simply Casey, not Casey liking him, not him liking Casey, just the thought of Casey, screamed through the barrier of silence. Random things she had said ran through his head, and little things she did every day replayed themselves over and over in his head.

_I just don't want this. He thought. _

He heard the front door slam, and saw Casey emerge into the living room.

"Oh." she said, seeing him, as she began to shed her coat and place it on a chair. "I thought you were asleep. Or had slipped off somewhere."

"Well, where'd you go?" Derek asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I went over to Emily's, like five minutes ago to see if she wanted to do anything. But she's grounded, so she can't."

"She still gets grounded?" Derek chuckled slightly, trying to ignore that his heart had started to beat faster when Casey entered the room.

"Yeah, it's something you should try." Casey rolled her eyes, warily sitting down on the chair near the couch.

"Where'd dad and Nora, and everyone else?" Derek asked.

"My mom and George took Marti to the park, and Edwin went to ti-kwon-do with Lizzie again."

"Ti-Kwon-Do so early?" Derek asked.

"It's 1:30, Derek." Casey blinked.

_Whoa I must I have fallen asleep when I went up to my bedroom. How could I not remember that. Derek wondered. He probably didn't remember because his mind had been so enveloped in his confusion he barely knew anything that was going on._

"Oh." Derek said.

Casey looked at him as if trying to figure something out. So he felt like he was under a microscope, which was different for him, since he was used to being looked at. He liked being looked at. But for some reason, Casey studying him made him self conscious, nervous, and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?" Derek stuttered, still uncomfortable.

"I mean that you look like somethings bothering you."

"Well, what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been acting a little weird." Derek said.

"I have not." Casey said, knowing for a fact that she had been, she had just hoped no one noticed.

Casey had decided to act like nothing was driving her mind crazy, and keep her cool around Derek. But she was starting to get frazzled, and her nerves were going to shoot right out if this conversation went somewhere she didn't want it to go. Like that she had been acting weird, and he wanted to know why.

"Okay. Fine. You haven't been acting weird at all. Or looking like you're avoiding something. Or rushing up to your room, or-"

"Hey, I think I recall you running up the stairs and into your room for no obvious reason this morning." Casey defended herself.

"I had a reason!" Derek's voice got a little louder.

"And what could possibly make you scamper up to your room when nothing was wrong." Casey said with sarcasm.

"Maybe I feel like I'm going crazy! Maybe I don't understand anything, and maybe I don't know if I want to understand!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Casey yelled, because Derek had been yelling. She felt like she was losing what he was talking about.

"And what about you? You look like somethings bothering you!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You're just trying to avoid answering!" Derek yelled.

"So are you!"

"Because I think I might-"

Then the sound of the door slamming was heard again.

"That was awesome the way you just knocked that kid over Lizzie! You're like a ti-kwon-do master!" The could hear Edwin say.

And before Edwin and Lizzie even entered the living room, or Derek could say anything more, he was already half way up the stairs, because Casey had stormed off somewhere into the house.

Derek entered his room and pushed his back up against his closed door.

"Because I think I have feelings for you." Derek whispered to himself. "Except, I know I do." he let himself slide down onto the floor, feeling empty, and alone.

Meanwhile Casey was sitting with her back against the dryer in the laundry room, silently crying over someone she thought she hated.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Casey quietly panted through tears.

She let her head fall back, hitting the dryer.

"You don't hate him. You just hate yourself." another tear rolled down her cheek.

How much things can change in less than a day.

x―x

Yeah, yeah, short. I'm sorry. I really am. But it's an update. A short chapter is better than no chapter, right? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! REALLY! It kind of makes my day!

Love all of you!

-Tarryn


	6. Oh, So Close

Update. Update. Update!! Aren't we all happy? Especially since this has a good amount of alerts and stuff. Let's hope you guys like this chapter, too!

x—x

Dinner that night was very awkward. The whole day Derek and Casey had made sure to stay at completely different parts of the house at all times. And then they had to sit across from each other, only a little bit apart at the dinner table. It was too close for either of their likings.

Casey moved her fork around her plate, not planning on eating anything. Derek scarfed down his food as fast as he could. Eating kept him from thinking of the girl across from him.

Casey looked up at Derek for a moment.

How could she even wonder if she had feelings for him? He was so disgusting! He didn't even seem to breath or _chew_ when he was eating. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and then Casey watched him wipe the back of his hand on the leg of his jeans. It was such a guy thing to do. There was a napkin right in front of him!

Derek looked up from his plate while Casey was studying him. He looked at her with curious eyes which quickly clouded over. Casey suddenly felt like she was going to throw up, and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his.

"Can I be excused?" Casey said, forcing her gaze onto her mother.

"Sure honey." Nora said.

Casey immediately grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen. She wanted out of there.

She didn't hear Derek follow her.

She cleared her plate and put it in the sink before turning around.

"Oh my God!" she said seeing Derek in the kitchen with her.

_Damn it! _Casey thought to herself. She had hoped she's just be able to rush upstairs and avoid Derek like she had the whole day.

"Sorry." Derek said, putting his plate in the sink, too.

Casey tried to shrink away, but Derek stopped her.

"Casey, we need to talk."

"Why? I think our avoidance of each other today has been quite pleasant, actually. Must we ruin it?" Casey asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Casey, I'm actually being serious."

Casey backed herself up against the counter.

"What-" Casey began, when she heard someone start toward the kitchen.

"No. We're going to talk. We're not getting interrupted again." Derek said abruptly, grabbing her arm, and before she knew it, Derek had dragged her into the laundry room.

"What the hell, Derek?" for some reason, her words came out as a whisper.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

Casey reached past him and turned on the light in the small and confined room.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We're not going through this again. We're going to talk about what ever is happening." Derek said, reaching behind him and turning off the light.

"Why did you turn off the light?"

"Why are we avoiding each other?"

"Why do you have the sudden need to evaluate your feelings like a girl?"

Casey replied, trying to reach for the light switch again, but Derek blocked it.

"Why are you trying to avoid your feelings like a guy?" Derek asked calmly.

"You know what, I'm not even sure of what you're talking about, anyway." Casey lifted her head, chin first in a smug manner, crossing her arms.

"I think you know. I think you know the reason why you haven't wanted to be around me the past two days. Or why you've avoided any private conversation between us. Just like I know what I'm talking about. And what I keep trying to talk to you about."

"Why is there anything we need to talk about?" Casey asked, still holding up her head, but just not as high.

"Because of Sam." Derek said.

_Sam? This is about Sam? _Casey thought. Part of her sighed in relief. She didn't want anything to change. Not between her and Derek. It wouldn't be natural. It wouldn't be right. But then, another part of her, it almost felt like a bigger part of her felt disappointed. And that made her feel nauseous again.

"Something Sam said to me yesterday, something that made me think. Which resulted in me wanting to talk to you." Derek said quietly.

"What-what did he say?"

"He said," Derek stepped the slightest bit closer to Casey, "that I might have feeling for you, and you might have feelings for me."

"Well-well, that's quite ridiculous." Casey whispered.

Derek moved even closer. "Is it?"

And then light flooded the dark laundry room as someone opened the door.

x—x

Oh, no! Interrupted again! But by who? Another short one. Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!!!!

Love!

-Tarryn


	7. Is It Time Yet?

Okay, finally an update! I hope you guys like it! Remember to review!

Enjoy!

x—x

Casey jumped back, away from Derek when the door opened. Derek stood completely still, more afraid of what might happen if he didn't get to talk to Casey without getting interrupted, than who had opened the door to find the both of them together in a confined space in the dark. But though he wasn't looking at her, he could hear her audible sigh of relief when the door fully opened, and the small stature of Marti, looking at them curiously was found in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"We were just talking, Smarti." Derek said.

"Oh, sorry Smerek, I'll let you talk to Casey more." Marti said, about to close the door, but Casey stopped her.

"It's okay Marti. We were done. Weren't we Derek?" Casey said, looking at Derek.

"Actually-" Derek began, but Casey had already stepped passed him, walking through the door and past Marti.

Both Marti and Derek watched Casey leave. Marti looked back at Derek, whose eyes were still following where Casey had walked.

"What's wrong with Casey, Smerek?"

Derek tore his gaze from Casey's empty trail to look at his little sister.

"I have no idea, Smarti." he said. And he really didn't.

Casey's heart, which was beating wildly, slightly calmed when she closed the door to her bedroom, and was leaning against the door. She seriously contemplated slamming the back of her head against the door. Yeah, most people wouldn't contemplate this, they would either do it, or they wouldn't. But this was Casey, and she thought everything through way too much. _Maybe that's my problem. _Casey thought, as she peeled herself from the door and walked over to her bed and sitting down. She brought up her feet so that she could bring up her knees and clasp her arms around them, just so that she would have something to hold.

_There's nothing going on, so what am I so afraid of_? Casey thought to herself, tucking in closer so that she could rest her chin on one of the knees she was grasping. _You're afraid to admit that there _is_ something going on. That you might like Derek. More than you expected. Not only do you want to get a long with him, you like him as more... _She involuntarily heard herself think. _That's ridiculous. _She thought, as if replying to herself. _I could never like Derek. And it has barely been 24 hours since things have gotten strange. Feelings can't develop that quickly, and even if they could, they haven't!_

Frustrated with Derek, and everything, and mostly herself, Casey lied back on her bed. _I don't have feelings for Derek. I don't. I'm not like any of those girls who like him. I'm very different. I could never fall for such a jerk. I could never fall for anyone like him. Especially that quickly. This is all just absurd, and I need to move past it. _She thought to herself, but deep down, she didn't believe a word of it.

Derek decided to stay downstairs. His first impulse was to go upstairs and try to talk to Casey again, but he knew it would probably prove useless. Especially with the interrupted try they had just had, and how she would probably be all over analytical, and frustrated, and wouldn't let him speak. So he decided to stay downstairs and wait. And maybe, formulate a plan. He was pretty good at that. At least, he used to think he was.

_This is all just so weird. _Thoughts crept in as he intently played Babe Raider. _How could I like Casey? How could I like Casey after a freaking day? And how can I be the one to except these feelings, while Casey denies them? Aren't I supposed to be the guy here? _He thought. _But what if she isn't denying any feelings? What if she just doesn't have any? _But Derek, being Derek, quickly shook his head at the thought. _I can't believe that. Some thing's different. And not just with me. Something changed with her too. She just doesn't want to show it. _Derek sighed, throwing the controller aside, because a big flashing Game Over had appeared on the screen. _This really is weird._

As he sat there on the couch he willed himself to stay there, since the insensible need to run upstairs and talk to Casey was still sitting next to him, but he knew he shouldn't. He hoped he could make it a at least a day before trying to talk to her again. At least wait until tomorrow. Try and let her think some more. Maybe she'd be more open if she thought some more. He wanted to actually get through the conversation. But he was never good at waiting. He never had been. And when there was something he wanted to do, it would pull at him, driving him mad, even for the smallest amount of time that he waited. And right then, he was going insane, his foot tapping on the ground, while he twiddled his thumbs, hoping that some giant force of gravity would keep him glued to the seat. But of course, nothing kept him there, and he jumped up, and turned, ready to run up the stairs. But he couldn't.

Well, of course he could have, but he found Marti standing there in front of him. An obstacle. But probably good, because it momentarily kept him from his Casey impulse.

"What're you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, nothing Marti."

"I don't believe you." she said, swaying where she stood.

"What? Why not?" Derek asked, curious to what she was getting at.

"Well, you've been sitting there, like you wanted to do something, then you popped up like you were about to burst like a big bubble. Like the bubble I made with that huge bubble maker at the park that one time, or that bubble I made out of the chewing gum I wasn't supposed to have, that exploded, and got in my hair, and Nora yelled at me, or that bubble that started to come out of my nose yesterday when I-"

"Marti, please get to whatever point you have in that little head of yours." Derek said.

"You want to see Casey, don't you?" she said.

Derek's mouth slightly opened. That was not what he had expected to come out of her mouth.

What, what are you talking about, Smarti? I don't want to see Casey."he said.

"Don't call me Smarti right now!" she said.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Because you're lying to me!" she pouted.

"I'm not lying to you!"

"You just did it again. Don't you remember that whole thing we had about lying. You shouldn't do it! It's a bad exaple!" she stressed,

"It's example, Marti-"

"That's not the point! You're lying, 'cuz you want to go see Casey. 'Cuz you want to finish talking about what you were talking about when you guys were in the laundry room, and she didn't want to talk." Marti said knowingly.

"Marti-"

"Smerek, just don't lie to me, okay?"

"Okay...am I aloud to call you Smarti now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Smarti."

"Okay. Now you gotta answer me. And you promised not to lie to me anymore, remember." Marti said.

"Okay." Derek said warily. With this kid, anything could come out of her mouth at this point.

Marti took a deep breath and looked at Derek seriously.

"Are you in love with Casey?"

Casey had been in her room for about an hour, surprised, but mostly thankful that Derek had not come up to try and finish whatever conversation they had been having.

_Thank God for Marti. _She thought, but a little too soon, since she sat up at the sound of a light knocking on her door. _Oh great._

She almost didn't get up. At first, she actually didn't. But when the knocking persisted, and she figured the knocking wouldn't stop until it was answered, she got up and opened the door. And no surprise to her, Derek was standing there.

What do you wan-"

But Derek pushed his way through the door, causing Casey to stumble back, as Derek closed the door.

"Derek!" Casey said.

"You know, things have been pretty wacky lately, most of it not making sense, therefore supporting the fact that I called it wacky." Derek said, pacing slightly.

"Derek I don't want to talk. Not now. Not at all." Casey said.

"I kind of feel like I'm going crazy, like I can't say anything I want to say, and like I'm not even sure what I want to say at all. And even when I think I know, it's like everything is stopping me from saying it, thus adding to my feeling of mounting insanity." Derek kept talking and pacing as if Casey said nothing.

"Derek!"

"And I really don't want to feel like I'm going crazy. I really don't want to feel how I've been feeling for the past 24 hours. But I still feel that way, and I know I can't change that, and that's why I want to talk about it."

"Derek, get out. Please."

"And out of all this sudden occurred madness we both have seemed to be sucked into, only one person has yet to make any sense. And who that was doesn't really make any sense at all, either."

"Derek, are you even listening to me? I don't want to talk!"

"Crazy enough, it was Marti. And she made sense by asking me a question. The craziest question in the world. A question I would have cried from laughing at if someone would have asked me yesterday, or the day before that, or before that."

"DEREK!!"

"And do you know what that question was?" Derek stopped pacing, and stood right in front of Casey. Casey remained silent then.

"You're supposed to say, 'No Derek, what was the question?'." Derek said.

Casey sighed. "No Derek, what was the question?" she asked, hoping it would bring her one step closer to getting him out of her room.

Derek took a deep breath. "The question Marti asked was if I was in love with you." Derek said quietly, but he looked intently into her eyes.

Casey breath caught, and she wanted to look away from him, but she couldn't.

"And what did you say?" she choked.

But no words were spoken, but an answer was given. Because Derek grabbed Casey by her shoulders, and covered her mouth with his.

x—x

Yup. A first kiss. And yup, at the very end of the chapter. I know, I'm mean. But I hope you'll all forgive me. Anyway, I hope you liked this! Hopefully more up soon! Please REVIEW!!!! Thanks!

Love!

-Tarryn


	8. Not Perfect Now

This chapter is mostly to clear some things up.

Not that great, but please read.

Thanks!

x―x

Derek slowly pulled away from Casey and the soft kiss he had delivered. He looked at Casey for a moment, but before he had the chance to even wonder what she was thinking, he was being pushed halfway across the room.

"What the hell?" Derek yelled, as Casey shoved her palms into his shoulders once again, causing him to almost topple over a small beanbag on her floor. He jumped backwards, so that he was behind it, and narrowly dodged another shove.

"Will you stop it?" he yelled, raising his arms up in defense.

"What were you thinking?" Casey asked angrily, and Derek watched as her hands balled into fists at her side.

"I-"

"Do you know how bad this could be? Not to mention how absolutely stupid? You don't just go around kissing me! I am not one of your groupies! I am your step-sister!" She yelled.

"You think I don't know that?" Derek asked.

"Then why'd you do? Why in the world would you? And what the hell are you talking about with Marti? Love? Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know! I guess I just got caught up in the moment!" Derek yelled.

"That doesn't make up for this! Its absolutely insane! So what, a day of weirdness because of some naive conclusion our best friends made? That if we hate each other so much, we just _must_ be in love? That is complete bull! And listening to a six year old? Who says you're in love with me? I didn't even think you were that stupid." Casey declared.

"I don't know what happened, okay? I just thought- I don't know what I thought-"

"You don't love me, Derek! I don't even know how you could for a second think you even liked me!"

"I know!"

"You just thought you could kiss me for nothing, because I would swoon, because you're the Almighty Derek Venturi. But guess what? It doesn't work like that! I am not one of those girls. After a day, I still loathe you! After I kiss I completely detest you! And I swear if I had to deal with anymore days like this, I would go crazy. So I'm just going to ask you to leave. NOW!" Casey screamed.

Derek looked at her completely stunned, not quite understanding. Maybe not wanting to understand. But he still walked for the door, and with one look back at her, he left, closing the door behind him, leaving Casey angry, and red.

When Derek got into his room, he wanted to scream. Instead, he settled for grabbing a pillow off his bed, and twisting it up angrily, before throwing it as forcefully as he could against the wall. Then he sat down on the bed, letting his head fall into his hands.

_What was I thinking? I have officially gone crazy. Derek thought, running his fingers through his hair. He had known he didn't love Casey. With all the confusion from a single day, he realized that he wasn't even sure if he believed Sam. He was just so used to knowing exactly what he wanted, and getting it. And so he rushed into thinking he wanted Casey, just to see if he could get her. With all the frustration and anger flowing through him from Casey screaming, things were beginning to look a little more clear than at all that day. It had been as if he wanted to prove himself, just because the slightest bit of attraction had itched at him. And if there were any feelings that could have possibly been at all in time, he had officially messed it up. In a fucking day._

Derek didn't want to have to be in the house. Not with Casey in the room right next to his. It was 6:00 pm, and he picked up the phone and dialed. After several seconds someone answered.

"Hey, Sam? It's Derek."

Casey kicked at the beanbag at the floor once Derek was gone. A little bit after that, she heard a small thud, from something being thrown at the wall._ Derek is such an idiot! It's been a day! A day of confusion, and frustration, and how could he make a decision like that? It was juvenile and rash, and totally unneeded! I mean, why couldn't he have just let time go? Anything could have happened with some time! The weirdness could have stopped! Or we might have really liked each other! Why did he have to try and make things happen?_

Casey wanted to erase the whole day. She hated Derek, she hated that whole day, and she hated being in the same house with such an idiot, in a room right next to his. Casey picked up the phone on her desk and dialed. While it was ringing she looked at the clock. Only 6 :00 pm.

"Hey, Emily. I need to talk.

Several minutes later, Casey opened her bedroom door, and began for the stairs, and seconds later she heard Derek's door open. As soon as she saw him, she bolted down the stairs, not even wanting to look at him. When she reached the landing, she heard Derek going down the stairs behind her. She kept walking toward the living room, where she stopped when she found George and her mom. Casey rushed so that she was in front of her mother, and seconds later Derek was in front of his father.

"Mom, can I go spend the night at Emily's?"

"Dad, can I go to Sam's for the night?" Both Casey and Derek spoke at the same time. They exchanged a quick curious glance, but immediately turned away from each other and toward their parent.

Nora and George both looked confused.

"Um sure, Casey." Nora said. Casey sighed in relief. "Thanks mom." And she turned and hurried up the stairs again.

George, however, looked unsure. "Why?"

"I just want away from this place for a while." Derek said.

"Are you and Casey fighting again?" Nora asked.

"You could say that." Derek answered.

"Do I need to drop you off?" George asked.

"That would be helpful." Derek said.

"Go get your things, you brat. And hurry." George said jokingly.

"Thanks, dad." Derek said, before also running up the stairs.

Derek heard Casey's door close as he was in his room randomly stuffing a clean outfit, and other essentials into a small bag. He left his room and ran downstairs, where his father was already waiting at the door. The exited the house, and as they neared the car Derek could see Casey crossing the lawn of their neighbors house. Then he got into the car and closed the door, so he wouldn't have to see her anymore. Not then.

x―x

Okay, I know this is stupid, but I officially hate this chapter. I just really wanted to post it quickly, because I didn't want you guys to get the impression that I was rushing this story. They are not a couple yet. The kiss did not bring clarity, it brought more confusion. I just wanted you all to know that this story is not dasey yet, and it may seem rushed, but with the way I am planning, it shouldn't be. PLEASE REVIEW THIS PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!! Sorry for the negativity!

Love!

-Tarryn


	9. Let's Analyze, Shall We

I'm hoping I can salvage this story, since I think I might have lost some fans. Let's hope I'll recover.

Enjoy -hopefully-

x—x

"Explain the emergency." Emily said one she and Casey were settled in her bedroom.

Casey sighed heavily clutching a pillow she took from Emily's bed.

"I just really wanted to get out of the house." she said.

"Derek?" Emily asked.

"You could say that."

"What he do now?" she asked.

"Um, well. He sort of...kissed me." Casey sighed, exhausted from the mere thought of the experience.

"WHAT?" Emily shouted.

"Shh!" Casey whispered. It was late, she didn't want to wake anyone.

"What?" Emily asked again, but in hushed tones.

"Don't worry Em, I didn't want him to."

"_What_?" Emily asked again, sounding more confused.

"It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't want to kiss him. It's Derek. I don't like Derek. I hate Derek, actually. More than ever, now."

There was silence for a moment, as Emily seemed to be thinking.

"Case." Emily said.

"Yeah."

"If you're so sure it meant nothing, how come it got such a strong reaction from you?"

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but after a couple seconds, closed it, realizing that she couldn't think of a response.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked Derek when he had settled in the room.

"Well," Derek sighed. "I drove myself crazy today over nothing, went completely insane, kissed Casey, and almost got my ass kicked by her."

Sam couldn't help it when his mouth slightly opened.

"You kissed Casey?"

"Yep. Big mistake."

"How come?" Sam asked.

"Well maybe, because under some whacked out impression lead on by a six year old that I might love Casey after a fucking day of pondering over the thought of even liking her, I lost my mind and kissed her, after telling her the whacked out impression I was under guided by said six year old that I might love her before kissing her." Derek took a deep breath.

"Umm. Wow. Those are probably the biggest words you've ever used." Sam said in a completely serious voice.

"I'm being serious here, and I need your help. Because I really feel like I went crazy. And after I kissed her, she went ballistic."

"Well...do you love her?" Sam asked.

"Of course not! Like I said, I've only been contemplating the idea of liking her for 24 hours. I can't love her. Which she quickly pointed out to me."

"Do you want to like her?"

Derek thought for a moment.

"I should probably give myself more than 24 hours on that one, right?" Derek asked. Sam nodded.

"I was probably just surprised. It was unexpected. I mean, he told me that Marti asked him if he loved me, and then kissed me. That's bound to freak any girl out, especially one who was positive she hated the guy a day ago. Even more so when he's your step-brother." Casey said after several minutes of silence.

"Well are you so positive now?" Emily asked.

"About what?"

"That you hate Derek."

"...Maybe I don't hate him, but I sure hate this confusion. It's all so crazy. And way to fast for my tracks." Casey said.

"Well, maybe you should give yourself some time to think about it. I mean, this seems pretty weird. When feelings start to develop, they usually aren't confronted within mere hours of even considering those feelings."

"Apparently it's different when it's Derek. Maybe he just likes to move through his life fast."

"Or maybe he's so used to knowing exactly what he wants, and getting it when he wants it, he got confused and mixed up when things weren't processing as fast as he wanted when it came to you." Emily said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you confuse him. And you scare him. The fact that he didn't know immediately what he wanted from you, or if he wanted anything at all, freaked him out and caused him to act irrationally."

"You think so?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it."

"I don't know, it's just really strange. But it makes sense."

"Of course it does." Emily said.

"I kind of want to slam my head against a wall." Derek said.

"Well, please don't." Sam said.

"I won't." Derek let out a moan of frustration. "Do you think I was irrational about this."

"I can't believe you even have to ask that." Sam said.

"Well-"

"Of course you were irrational about it, dude! Seriously, you have to learn to slow down a bit. You're always moving at such a fast pace. Know what you want and get it. That's you. You never actually thought that something would come along, and you wouldn't know what you wanted immediately." Sam said.

"I just-"

"And maybe if you had slowed down and let yourself process what was going on, you may not be in this situation. Because if you were normal you'd let yourself either dismiss or develop feelings. This is known as a crush. You may not know about it because it involves liking someone for longer than a night. Or a make out session." Sam said.

"Do people actually do that?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. And you should try it. Who knows, you might realize that you don't have feelings for Casey. But you might realize-"

"That I do." Derek said.

"Yup. Slow down, Derek. It only takes a step at a time, not a fifty foot jump."

"This is crazy isn't it?" Casey asked.

"Not if you don't want it to be." Emily said.

"I'm crazy, aren't I?" Derek asked.

"Not if you don't want to be." Sam replied.

"Goodnight."

x—x

There you go. I like this a little more. Much simpler. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm completely on edge about this story and I need feedback -good or bad- desperately.

PLEASE

-Tarryn


	10. The Avoidance Theory

Ah, I haven't forgotten this one. I was just having some MAJOR writer's block when it came to this story. But with me working on a bunch of other updates and new stories, I finally forced myself to sit down and plan out the rest of this story. So now that I kind of know where this story is going, it won't be a long wait to the finish, which I think will be in three chapters after this one. The plan I have makes me like this story a little more, since, I'll admit, this is one of my least favorites. But I think I'm going to be able to take this is a good place with the rest of the chapters. So I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

x—x

When Casey woke up the next morning, she was pleased to find that she was in Emily's room, and not her own, knowing that if she went down for breakfast, Derek wouldn't be there. But then she remembered that Derek wouldn't have been there anyway. He went to Sam's.

_He escaped me and I escaped him. _Casey thought.

"Hey, you're up." Casey rolled over a bit to see Emily sitting at her desk.

"Hey, I am." Casey said.

"You sound surprised."

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure I was going to live through the idiocy." Casey said, not sure why she felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"What's with the embarrassment?" Emily asked, noticing Casey's color.

Casey sat up and sighed.

"I just feel so stupid. I mean, with all the drama with Derek... We're both so high strung. We shouldn't have reacted the way we did."

"Well, obviously. You guys are sub-humans. Can't deal with your feelings the way normal people should." Emily said.

"But then again, we're not normal."

"Exactly." Emily nodded.

Casey allowed herself a small smile.

"You're going to have to go home today." Emily said.

"I know." Casey said, getting up.

"Derek will, too." Emily said softly.

Casey sighed. "I know."

"Are you going to be able to handle it?"

Casey thought for a moment. "No, probably not." she answered truthfully.

"Way to be confident!" Emily laughed, playfully throwing a pillow in Casey's direction.

"I'm being truthful!" Casey said.

"You're putting yourself down." Emily said, raising her eyebrow.

"I am-" Casey started, but Emily stared her down.

"...So putting myself down. Em, I just don't know _how_ to handle it!"

"Don't try to handle it! That was your first problem! You thought about it way too much." Emily pointed out.

"Ugh, I know! But it's like I can't turn off my brain. I never could!" Casey cried.

"Being your best friend is never boring." Emily chuckled to herself.

"Em!" Casey cried. "This isn't funny!"

"I know, I know. But it's true." Emily said.

"Well, I'm glad my troubles are amusing to you." Casey sniffed.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Emily said.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's 10 am. What do you want to do until I kick you out?" Emily asked.

Casey's eyes widened. "You're not-"

"I'm kidding! I'm not kicking you out." Emily laughed.

"Oh, okay." Casey said, obviously relieved.

"But really, what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

_What's something to postpone going home; postpone facing Derek? _Casey asked herself.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Casey asked.

x—x

"It's really crowded today." Sam observed, looking out at the sea of squashed people, pushes through elbows and the occasional stomped toe, or slap by shopping bags.

It was madness.

"Summer searching." Derek shrugged.

"Everyone's still in school." Sam said.

"They're preparing." Derek said. "Believe me, it gets even more packed when it's actually summer."

"So they're preparing for all the time they're going to spend at the mall this summer?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"You wouldn't understand." Derek shrugged again. "You never come to the mall."

"Yeah, and for obvious reasons." Sam said, spreading his arm out to motion at the crowd, but having to tuck it back in, for he almost smacked a bypassing stranger on the forehead.

"Then why'd you suggest we come in the first place if you hate it so much?" Derek asked.

"Because you needed out. And you obviously weren't ready to go home yet." Sam said.

"Hey, I could go home." Derek said defensively.

"Like you wouldn't slink up to your room as soon as you got there." Sam said, knowingly.

"I wouldn't!" Derek declared.

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, unconvinced.

"Really." Derek assured.

"So if I were to take you home right now, you would face Casey then and there." Sam said, crossing his arms.

Derek hesitated, and crossed his arms. "Yeah. I would."

"Okay, then. I'm taking you home." Sam said.

"No, no, no. Okay, I'd run to my room, probably with my eyes closed, and screaming to avoid anything of Casey. I don't want to go home." Derek said, grabbing his best friend's arm.

Sam chuckled. "You're pathetic."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're cruel."

"Is there a particular watering hole we're heading to, or are we just drifting?" Sam asked.

Derek looked around. "Just drifting until we find something that makes us stop."

Sam laughed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I think we can stop drifting, then." Sam chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

Derek looked in the direction Sam pointed to, while still chuckling.

He saw Emily pointing at them the same way, and Casey wearing the same expression that he himself probably wore. The one that said. 'aw, crap.'

"Let's go talk to them." Sam suggested.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to talk to them. I want to run. Far, far away." Derek said, looking at his best friend as if he were crazy.

"You don't want to talk to_ Casey_." Sam said.

"You think?" Derek asked.

"Come on." Sam said.

But before Derek could protest anymore, Emily appeared, grasping on to Casey's arm, as if she had pulled Casey there.

"Hey, guys." Emily said brightly.

Sam said hi back, while Casey and Derek merely mumbled, and didn't look in each others direction.

"You know what we should do? Hang out here together." Sam said.

Derek and Casey both looked up and stared at Sam as if he had lost his mind.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Emily said.

Derek and Casey's dumbstruck gazes turned to Emily.

"Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Emily asked, implying that she didn't care if they thought it was a good idea. They had to suck it up and deal.

"Oh, _fabulous."_ Casey murmured.

"_Sounds great." _Derek mumbled sarcastically.

x—x

Yeah, kind of awkward. But I'm glad I updated. It's been five months since I updated this story! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please take the minute to review. I love hearing what you guys think. (:

Love,

-Tarryn


	11. Evil Genius In The Mall

Chapter 11. I must say, that I'm** not **_exactly_ confident of this story. The plan for it is kind of played and cliched, but it'll have to do. So as I said, confidence? Not so much. Do I hate this story a little less? You could say that. I'm not putting this story down, and I'm not looking for any "Oh, it's great, what are you talking about?" kind of things. -Although if you feel that way, that's great, and thank you.- I just don't think I worked up to my potential with this story, and can't wait until you all get to see things that I actually like. Hopefully the new story submissions will be soon, but I'd like to have at least five chapters finished on each story and the completion of Once Upon A Diary, I'd Follow You Across The World, and These Kinds Of Things Are Only Meant For Nightmares. Okay, enough of my babbling. Sorry. On to the chapter.

x—x

Emily and Sam led the way through the crowded mall. They didn't have a destination, and were really just wandering around, hoping they could find a place to perch in all the madness of summer preparation.

Casey and Derek simply trailed their friends, saying nothing, and doing nothing, except for the occasional nervous glance at one another when they thought they weren't looking. Of course, if their gazes ever met for a hundredth of a second, they would snap their attention back to the scruffy tiled floor, as embarrassment flooded their features. Typical.

Emily looked back at the two.

"You two really are something." She said, shaking her head.

Both Derek and Casey snapped their gazes to Emily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it." Sam said, giving Emily a small push forward. His look told her to shut up.

Casey and Derek went back to staring at the ground, following their friends, who were now whispering to each other, but in inaudible tones for Casey and Derek, so they couldn't hear what they were saying. And then, it was just Sam and Emily, so what could they really be saying that was of interest?

More than they knew.

They continued to mindlessly walk for several minutes, Casey and Derek not daring to look up anymore, in fear of their glances colliding again.

That's why neither of them noticed that Sam and Emily had "disappeared" from in front of them.

They might not have noticed at all if Casey hadn't glanced up, quickly. Her gaze went back down, but shot up again when she realized what was missing. She stopped walking.

"Where'd they go?" She asked.

Derek stopped and looked around.

"Oh, God." Derek murmured, putting his palm to his forehead.

"We lost them in the crowd. It's going to take forever to find them!" Derek groaned.

"What? How could this happen?" Casey stomped her foot.

"Calm down, baby." Derek rolled his eyes.

Casey looked at him like he was crazy. Realizing what he had said, he quickly tried to correct himself.

"I meant you were a baby, not-"

"Just shut up. Please." Casey said, holding a palm out at him as if to block herself from his words.

Derek sighed in frustration. "Fine, fine."

"What do we do?" Casey asked.

"We look for them." Derek answered.

"Together? Can't we split up?" Casey asked.

"Look, I don't want to spend anymore time with you, than you do with me, but splitting up would be moronic. Because as soon as one of us finds Emily and Sam, we'd have to go searching for the other." Derek said, looking at her.

Casey grimaced, not happy with the situation. It was still embarrassing to be around Derek. Of course it was. Their overreaction hadn't been twenty four hours before, and they hadn't been able -or wanted- to talk about it. It was all very awkward.

Derek and Casey began walking, searching through the crowd for a sign of Emily and Sam. They didn't have much luck.

Casey got shoved five times and was almost knocked over twice, and Derek got hit in the head with several shopping bags, and his feet stepped on too many times to count.

"Hey, you two." A man standing outside of a jewelry store, wearing the store logo, called to them, "Why don't you come over and look for something pretty to buy your pretty girl." He winked at Derek, and waved for them to come closer.

"We're not dating!" Casey and Derek shouted at the same time.

Before the man could say anything more, they rushed past the store.

"This really isn't working." Casey said.

Derek looked at her, got hit with another bag, and sighed. "You think?"

Casey grimaced. "Well, this sucks."

Once again, Derek stopped and looked at her again, "You _think?"_

"I really don't need your sarcasm right, now, Derek!" Casey said, raising her voice.

"And I really don't need your... annoying-ness." Derek struggled to find something to say.

"Oh, how clever." Casey rolled her eyes.

Derek let out a strangled scream of frustration.

"This is ridiculous!" He said.

"Tell me something I don't know! It's stupid!" Casey yelled back.

The both stood there in the awkward aftermath of their admittances.

Casey was the first to speak.

"This really is stupid." Casey said, quietly.

"You think we were kind of, um, irrational about, you know. Everything." Derek said, shuffling his feet.

Casey sighed, inwardly, "We really, really were, Derek."

"You think we can just go past this?" Derek said quietly, mostly to his shoes.

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

She watched as Derek nodded lightly, and then, after a moment, started to walk again, signaling that they should keep looking for their friends. While, inwardly, both felt a lot better.

As they walked, the continued to duck injuries from crazed shoppers, and keep a look out for Sam and Emily, who were still nowhere in sight. After five minutes of walking, Casey cleared her throat.

"Um, Derek?"

Derek looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you think-"

"There they are!" They heard the familiar sound of Sam.

They both looked ahead and saw Sam and Emily wading through the crowd toward them.

"Hey, where did you two go?" Casey asked, not finishing what she had been saying to Derek.

"Um, I don't know, we just turned around, you two weren't there anymore." Emily looked over at Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Stupid mall crowd." He said.

"Why don't we go now?" Derek suggested.

Everyone nodded, and started walking to find the exit.

"I can't believe we did that to them." Sam murmured to Emily so only she could hear.

"It got them talking, didn't it?" Emily whispered back.

"You're like a 'mua-ha-ha' evil genius." Sam said.

"You've got that right. And I shall use my genius to lead this horror story to it's happy ending."

x—x

Not much, and probably not worth the wait, but I'm content with it. Unless I come up with a ginormous idea, or you guys have any suggestions, there will only be two more chapters with this story! I hope you guys liked it. Something nice to say? Criticism? Review!

-Tarryn


	12. No, No, No

I thought that there would be only one more chapter after this, but I really want a few more. I just have no idea what to add! Gah!

Enjoy!

x—x

"So..."

"No." Derek said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about her." Derek said.

"You don't know I was going to bring her up." Sam protested.

"Oh, yes I do," Derek said, swiveling in his desk chair to face his bed where Sam was sitting, "Every time in the past two weeks that you've started off by saying 'So', you've been trying to ask me about Casey."

"If you talked about it, I wouldn't have to ask!" Sam said, "It's been two weeks!"

"Dually noted." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on!" Sam pleaded, "Just a little information."

Derek sighed, "Why? I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm curious. The battle fields of Casey and Derek have been somewhat peaceful, and I want to know what's going on. Are you two-"

"No." Derek said.

"No what?"

"No, nothing is going on with us." Derek clarified.

"Then why-"

"We just sort of agreed that it was stupid, everything that happened. And things are, you know, awkward." Derek shrugged uncomfortably.

They were silent for a moment.

"But do you-"

"No." Derek said.

Sam sighed, "You really need to stop doing that."

"I don't like her, okay?" Derek said.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

Derek paused, "No," He admitted.

Sam nodded, "So you like her."

"...Yeah, I think so." Derek said.

"And then these feelings aren't irrational!" Sam exclaimed, "You're actually crushing on Casey!"

"Sam, shut up!" Derek shouted, reaching out to punch Sam on the shoulder.

"It's true!" Sam shrugged, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's gonna bruise." He murmured.

Derek rolled his eyes, "It's still so weird, though."

"That's a crush, dude." Sam said. Derek sneered at him.

They were silent for a moment.

"Maybe, if you, you know, like her, you should, I don't know, maybe you should, like-"

"This century, please, Sammy." Derek said.

Sam sighed, "If you like her, maybe you should ask her to go to next week's dance with you."

Derek scoffed, and then realized that Sam had been serious.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek asked, "I could never do that!"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because it's Casey, and people may react weird! Don't even get me started on what dad and Nora would say. And what about Casey herself? Just because my feelings developed doesn't mean hers did."

Sam nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Oh, yeah, you forgot to mention that you're a spineless chicken."

Derek gasped, "I am not!"

"You are, too." Sam said.

"It's nerve wracking, okay?" Derek asked.

"I still think you should ask her." Sam shook his head.

"That's a really bad idea." Derek said.

"You," Sam said, spinning his index finger at him, "Are making it a bad idea in your head."

"You're impossible, dude," Sam said, getting up.

"Where you going?" Derek asked.

"I'm out," Sam said, "And you're gonna get jealous."

"Of what? The people you're going to hang out with?" Derek laughed.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Of whoever is smart enough to ask Casey to the dance."

And then Sam left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once in the hall, Sam sighed, and then smiled when he saw Emily.

"Thank God!" Emily said, "I was so afraid that someone would walk through here, or Casey would come out of room and be all, Dude, why are you just standing around in my hallway?"

Sam laughed, "Got out early, did you."

"There was only so much I could take." Emily made a face.

"Did you get him talking?" Emily asked.

"Yup. Did you get her to do more than whine?" Sam asked.

"Well, she still whined, but I got some talking." Emily nodded.

"He admitted that he had feelings for Casey," Sam said.

"Really?" Emily began to squeal, but Sam, quickly covered her mouth, and she stopped, "That's great!" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah, it is, but he didn't go for the dance idea, at all." Sam shook his head.

"Did you plant the jealousy seed in his head?" Emily asked.

"Just like you told me." Sam nodded.

"Good job," Emily said, "Surprisingly, a better job than mine."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes girls can be more stubborn about their feelings than guys," Emily shrugged, "Casey's in complete denial, but was showing full signs of 'I totally like him, I'm just in complete denial' mode. And she freaked when I mentioned the dance."

"Are we gonna make it?" Sam asked.

"Of course we are. We just have to move into the next faze of the plan." Emily said.

Sam nodded, "Okay."

"You know, if this is the kind of thing they had Lizzie and Edwin do, those two should have been paid." Sam said, as they walked down the stairs.

"Tell me about it." Emily said.

x—x

If anyone has any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them, because I really don't want to end this story the way I have it planned so far. Thanks!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	13. Talking To The End

Okay, kiddies, here we are. The final chapter of this story. To tell you the truth, I think it's about darn time. I'm ready to move on from this story, which I feel lost it's structure, and show you guys something worth reading. But, at least, I did enjoy writing this chapter. An extreme thank you to everyone who has stuck around with this story! I've been kind of disappointed with reviews on the last couple chapters, though. My Feedback Monkeys seemed to have abandoned me, leaving me with merely four reviews for each chapter. So please, please, review! This is the final chapter, and I really want to hear from you guys!

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

x—x

Casey sighed and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was nice. Not too heavy, but not too light. Just some mascara, eye shimmer, and lip gloss. She looked down at her dress; a pale purple number that fit her nicely, it's fabric flowy and shimmery. She probably couldn't have asked to look any better.

There was only one thing missing. Any way, shape, or form of happiness in her face.

"So Sheldon is picking up Jason, and then they're heading over here?" Casey asked for the seventh time.

Emily stopped admiring her own outfit (a sage green strapless number with a poofy skirt was right above her knees) and looked at her best friend sadly. "Yes, Casey. Same as when you asked three minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Casey said, looking down at her silk ballet flats.

"Case, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey said unconvincingly.

"You don't look fine." Emily said.

"What, is there something wrong with the dress?" Casey asked, looking over her outfit.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is that you look absolutely gorgeous, but you look like your cat died."

"I don't have a cat." Casey pointed out.

"Casey..."

"I'm fine." Casey assured her best friend.

Emily walked over to her best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Casey shook her head. "I don't know."

"If you didn't want to go with Jason..."

"I wasn't just going to shoot him down. He's a nice guy." Casey said.

"You could have gone with Derek." Emily said.

Casey's eyes widened. "Em!"

"You know it's true." Emily shrugged.

"That is not something that I know that I know is true! And anyway, I don't care. Why would I want to go with Derek?" Casey said.

"God, why are you so stubborn?" Emily asked.

"I am not!" Casey exclaimed.

"You know you wanted to go with Derek." Emily said.

"I did not!" Casey denied.

"He totally would have said yes if you'd have asked him." Emily continued

"He would not!" Casey said.

"You guys are practically made for each other." Emily stated.

"We are not!"

"And-"

"Em! Shut up! It's not going to happen." Casey cried.

"Because you're an idiot!" Emily said.

"I was an idiot when I was overreacting about Derek. I am not being idiotic now, I am being realistic." Casey said defensively.

"Okay." Emily said softly. "Then realistically. Is Jason who you _really_ want to be going to the dance with?"

Casey faltered, but before she could answer, a soft knock on Emily's bedroom door interrupted them.

"Come in." Emily said.

Emily's mom's head popped through the door. "They're down stairs."

"Thanks mom, we'll be down in a second." Emily said as her mom left the room.

Emily looked at Casey for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Come on." Emily said.

Casey followed her best friend down the stairs. Once on the landing they were faced with Sheldon, Jason...

And Derek and his date Kristie.

Casey reached out and grabbed Emily's wrist.

"Hello...everyone." Emily said, her eyes wide.

"Emily, you look beautiful." Sheldon said.

"Aw, thank you." Emily said, giving a soft smile to her boyfriend before glancing at Casey, and then at Derek.

"Hi Jason. Kristie. Derek." Emily said, nodding toward each person.

"Oh, yeah!" Sheldon said. "While I was getting here we found Derek and Kristie in their car trying to get it to start, but it wouldn't. To save them the the hassle I offered to give them a ride."

"We didn't want to be an inconvenience-" Derek said, mostly to the floor.

"But I just wouldn't let him say no." Sheldon smiled.

"Well, that was...nice." Emily said through gritted teeth and a forced smile as Casey's nails dug deeper into her wrist.

"Well, then. We should all be going then, shouldn't we?" Sheldon suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys start heading out. I'll be there. I, um, forgot...something. Uh, yeah. I'll be right there." Emily said.

"Okay, babe." Sheldon said.

Sheldon began to leave the room, and the rest followed. Once sure they were out of earshot, Emily tried desperately to remove Casey's death grip.

"Case, lack of blood circulation, here." Emily said.

Realizing what she had been doing, Casey immediately removed her hand from Emily's wrist.

"Sorry." Casey murmured quickly.

"God, I can't believe-"

"It's not like Sheldon knew." Emily assured. "He didn't know any better."

'I know, but-"

"You would have seen him at the dance anyway. And it's not like you don't live with him."

Casey sighed. "True. Just make sure I don't get stuck sitting next to him in the car."

--

Casey glared at the mirror in front of the passenger's seat. Emily saw Casey glaring at her through the mirror and and gave an apologetic look. Casey sighed and looked away, instead focusing on her hands that she had placed in her lap. She tried not to notice that there was another pair of hands in his own lap to the left of her.

Surprisingly enough, she had wound up seated between Derek and Jason. Sheldon was driving, Emily was in the front seat, and both Kristie and Jason had seats by the doors, placing Casey and Derek very much squished in the middle.

She heard Jason clear his throat. "You...you look very beautiful tonight, Casey." He murmured.

Casey could have sworn she felt Derek's body stiffen beside her, but she ignored it. "Thank you, Jason. You look very nice tonight, too."

Derek started coughing, a little louder than necessary, Casey thought.

"So, Kristie. You look great. That dress." Derek whistled. "Very body fitting."

Casey rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from commenting on how shallow he was.

_I look nicer. Classier. Why can't he notice that?_ Casey wondered to herself before she remembered that she didn't care.

Well. That she wasn't supposed to, at least.

"Um, thanks, Der." Kristie said, and Casey was reminded of how much she hated that nickname. It didn't fit him at all. "You're hair looks really...flippy."

Casey bit down harder on her lip, only to keep from laughing.

"Yeah. Thanks." Derek said dryly. "I try."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Once they reached the school, they all quickly got out of the car and headed toward the entrance. Once inside the door they were stopped in front of a small table in front of the main entrance of the gym.

"Can you please stand next to your date?" The girl at the table requested. "The computer club wants to know how many are going with dates and how many are going stag. For their statistics or something." She explained when she got a bunch of curious glances.

Emily stood aside with Sheldon, and Casey with Jason. Without thinking, Derek sided beside Casey. She looked at him curiously, and then quickly looked away. Derek felt himself blush, and quickly slid to stand next to Kristie, keeping his eyes everywhere but from anyone else's eyes. Especially Casey's.

The girl at the table quickly jotted something down on a pad of paper, took their tickets and let them into the dance.

Almost immediately, they all sat down, but Derek and Kristie found a different table from Emily, Casey, Sheldon and Jason.

They all sat quietly, and Casey tried not to look over at Derek, since she had a clear view of him from where she was sitting. It didn't help that almost every time she did end up stealing a glance in his direction, he seemed to be doing the very same thing, and they both looked away quickly.

Casey sighed, trying to manage some small talk with Jason (which really just wasn't happening) while Emily and Sheldon kept disappearing on the dance floor. Jason asked her to dance once, but it was awkward, stiff and silent. Plus Casey couldn't seem to stop herself from looking over at Derek, and he was definitely staring in her direction. She scolded herself when her heart flip flopped in her chest. When the dancing aspect of the evening didn't seem to be working, Casey and Jason sat back down.

Casey fiddled with the tablecloth, and noticed that Kristie was no longer sitting at the table with Derek.

"You should ask him to dance."

Jason's voice caused Casey to jump.

"What?"

"Go ask Derek to dance." Jason said.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked, trying to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Okay, I'm not going to repeat that again. But seriously, why don't you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Casey asked.

"Come on. It's kind of obvious..."Jason said.

"Jason-"

"Wow, you're stubborn."

"Hey! I haven't even said anything." Casey said.

"That's because I don't want you too. I want you to get up and ask him to dance."

Casey looked at her date curiously.

"This is really weird, you know that right?" Casey asked.

"Weird is interesting. Now go away, before you get boring." Jason joked.

Casey couldn't help laughing, but she got up.

"Um...this is really weird." Casey murmured.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, your welcome."

Casey laughed and slowly made her way toward Derek. Once he noticed her coming toward him, he sat up straighter.

"Hey." She said, hoping he couldn't tell she felt like her heart was going to slam through her chest.

"Hey." Derek said, sounding surprised.

"Where's Kristie?" Casey asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Derek answered.

"What are you-"

"Do you want to dance, Derek?" Casey asked quickly, before she lost her nerve.

Derek's eyes widened. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Only if the answer is yes." Casey said cautiously.

Derek stared at her for a moment, and then smirked. "Yes."

He stood up, and they awkwardly went onto the dance floor as a slow song began. They stared at each other for a moment, before Casey carefully placed her hands around Derek's neck. A moment later, Derek placed his hands on Casey's waist.

As they danced, Derek desperately tried to think of something to say.

"You do look beautiful, tonight, Case." Derek said softly.

Casey felt herself blush. His voice had sent chills down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Derek asked,

Casey felt her face grow even warmer, embarrassed that Derek had felt her shiver.

_Shiver because of him._

"I'm fine." Casey said.

Derek nodded.

"I was kind of jealous when Jason told you you looked beautiful. I wanted to tell you that." Derek murmured.

Casey shivered again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Casey asked.

"I don't really know." Derek shook his head. "I guess I'm in a truthful mood."

They were silent for a moment.

"Case, I don't want things to be awkward between us." Derek said.

Casey looked up at him, and then looked away again. "Neither do I."

Derek took a deep breath, "But I don't want things to go back to how they were, either."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I don't want to go back to acting like we hate each other." Derek clarified.

They had stopped dancing, but his arms remained around her waist, as her arms remained around his neck.

"Derek, I-"

"Case, have your feelings changed?"

"I- what?" Casey asked.

"We agreed that we had overreacted about everything. But after that...what happened?" Derek asked.

Casey remained silent, trying to breath.

"Do you want to know about mine?" Derek asked.

Casey's glance flickered toward him. Half afraid of his answer, she nodded, nevertheless.

"Mine didn't go away." Derek said quietly.

Casey couldn't find the will to look at him.

"I thought, and I thought, and I tried to be rational, and then I realized, I don't want to be rational!" Derek said. Slowly, Casey met his gaze to find that he was smiling.

"Derek-"

"Just tell me." Derek said. "What do you feel."

Casey looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh.

"This isn't exactly something I would have hoped you'd laugh at." Derek said.

"What do I feel?" Casey asked through her laughter. "What do I feel? Oh, okay. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I feel like I'm going to pass out, and have since I saw you at Emily's. I feel like this whole thing is just way too weird for my liking. I mean, my date told me to go ask my step brother to dance, and my step brother is telling me he has feelings for me, and being completely un-Derek like, because you're never nice, but you're being nice. And you're telling me that you want me to have feelings for you, and it's all kind of freaking me out. Especially since I'm afraid. I'm really really afraid. You scare me, and it scares me even more that I like how you scare me. And I think I may pass out from not breathing while I said all of this."

Casey took a deep breath, and sighed.

"And I feel like-"

Casey was cut off, because Derek, who had been staring down at her, smirking, had leaned down and kissed her. Casey stiffened for a moment, and considered pushing him away. But then she realized that she didn't want to. Unlike their last kiss, it was slow and deep. And Casey got completely lost in it.

When Derek pulled away, she didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"You talk a lot, did you know that?" Derek asked quietly, smirking.

"Why'd you do that?" Casey asked. It took everything in her not to smile, and not to pull his face down to meet hers again.

"Well, you were getting really worked up, and you usually only get really worked up when it's important to you. And you haven't started swinging, so I take that as a good sign." Derek said.

Casey lightly smacked him on the arm, but smiled.

"This is weird." She said.

"You've already told me." He replied.

"This is wrong." Casey said.

"I like wrong." Derek smiled.

"You don't care." Casey looked at him.

"I don't care." Derek agreed.

"You want me." Casey said slowly.

Derek looked at her, and slowly he smiled. "I want you."

"This is weird." Casey said again.

"Will you shut up and say you want me, too?" Derek asked.

Casey looked at him for a moment. "No. I don't think I'll give you that satisfaction."

"Really? Then what are you going to do?" Derek asked.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to meet her lips.

"I thought I'd do that." Casey said, resolutely.

"Well, McDonald, that's fine with me." Derek said.

"I told you it would work." Emily said in sing-song voice.

Sam looked at her and then back Casey and Derek, who were simply standing on the dance floor, holding each other, smiling.

"Well, Ms. Evil Genius. It seems you really are an evil genius." Sam nodded.

"Yes, yes." Emily nodded proudly.

"Hey, can we have our cash so we can get out of here?" Jason asked. Him and Kristie had appeared at their sides, holding hands. "I promised Kris I'd take her to dinner once this was all done."

"Oh, yeah, here." Emily said handing him two fifties. "You kids have fun. Thanks a lot for helping out."

"No problem. You were right; they're really cute together." Kristie smiled before she and Jason walked away.

"You were all coordinated and everything." Sam acknowledged.

"I am the best." Emily laughed.

"Hey, I saw Derek and Kristie get out of the car with you guys earlier. Did you-"

"I didn't plan that." Emily said.

"Then how-" Sam tried to ask.

"It was just _that_ meant to be." Emily smiled.

x—x

Finit!

In all truth, I had a lot of fun writing this; more fun then I've gotten from this story for quite a while. I worked hard to at least make the final chapter somewhat nice, so please don't leave me with a measly four reviews. Love you all!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
